


Golden Flecks

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Artist Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Cute, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Power Outage, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Evan and Connor have an art project to do, but there's a forecast of a thunderstorm, so see what happens when the power goes out.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Golden Flecks

Connor was heading over to Evan’s for the night. They needed to work on a project for Mr. Kelly’s art class where one of them had to be the model and the other had to be the artist. Evan wasn’t very good at drawing, so he instantly decided to be the model, and decided that Connor and Evan had a sleepover to finish the project early.

Connor decided to walk, since Zoe wouldn’t give him a ride, nor he had money for a taxi. Either way, he needed the fresh air. He made it when the sun was about to set.

“H-hey!” Evan stuttered when he answered the door. “I-I was a-afraid you w-w-weren’t gonna come.”

Connor walked inside, saying, “No, I’m not gonna do that.” He walked into the living room, placing his bag on the couch. “Wanna get started or do you wanna do something first?”

Evan’s hands began to shake. “W-we-” He cleared his throat. “We can get s-some pizza?” He said as a question.

“Yeah, sure,” Connor replied. Evan took out his phone and his hands began to shake even more as he tried to type in the number. Connor noticed. “You okay?”

Evan’s eyes darted up. “Uh-uh-uh-uhm…” He cleared his throat. “I h-have really bad anxiety when i-i-it comes t-to ordering food. L-like, I have anxiety i-i-in general, but o-ordering f-f-f-f-food is not m-my forte.”

Connor took Evan’s phone out of his hands. “Would it make you feel better if I order?” Evan nodded. Connor reassuringly smiled to Evan. “Pepperoni?”

“P-pepperoni.” He confirmed.

Connor dialed the number to the pizza place quickly and placed the phone to his ear. “Hey! Carlo! My man!” Evan chuckled. “Large pepperoni, garlic bread and a two-liter of Dr. Pepper?” Connor took the phone off his ear and whispered to Evan, “Want anything else?” Evan shook his head. Connor put the phone back to his ear. “That’ll do it, Carlo. Awesome! Oh, it’s being delivered to a different address. It’s 849 Morris Road. See you then!” Connor ended the call and handed the phone back to Evan.

“Th-thanks.” He said as he pocketed his phone.

Connor waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. My sister never liked ordering food by herself, so I’d order for her. Now that everything’s online, she’s able to order by herself,” He explained. “Also, Carlo and I are like best buds. If he knows you because of me, he’ll get you a discount.”

Evan smiled. “S-s-so, want to get started on th-the a-assignment?” Connor nodded.

“Mind if we get some makeup on you? I want to do a piece regarding gender roles.”

Evan looked a bit nervous. “I-I don’t kn-kn-know h-how to d-d-d-do m-makeup.”

Connor walked over to his backpack, taking out some makeup palettes. “I know how to do makeup. I can help.” Evan giggled and nodded. “Your color is similar to mine. All you gotta do is sit still and relax your face.”

Connor squeezed the foundation onto his hand and began blotting Evan’s face with a beauty blender.

\--------------------

Evan felt awkward in his pose. He wasn’t very photogenic, at least that’s what he thought. Connor kept darting his eyes up to Evan and back to the sketchbook.

Rain had started pouring down when they started drawing. It didn’t let up at all, and thunder was heard every few minutes. The sudden noise startled Evan a lot.

“Okay, can you lean your head down a little bit?” Connor requested. Evan complied.

“How’d you get so good at drawing?” Evan asked, not a stutter in sight.

“Well, my parents didn’t have much of a good way to take care of my mental health issues, so whenever I’d be shut away in a facility, I’d take the art classes there,” He said. “Sorry, I just got a little mushy, didn’t I?”

Evan shook his head. “No, n-not at a-all. W-was it a g-g-good c-coping mechan-nism?”

Connor blended the pencil into the paper. “Yeah. It was. Whenever I felt… like shit, I’d draw on my skin with sharpies. Sometimes, Zoe would give some drawing suggestions.”

Thunder clapped loudly, a bolt of lightning shining through the window. And then the lights went out, the only light ablaze being Connor’s phone. Evan gasped so loud, the neighbor might have heard.

“Huh. Power outage,” Connor mumbled. “That’s okay, we can still…” He trailed off when he saw Evan’s form.

Evan’s body was trembling so hard, Connor thought he was going to faint. “J-j-just k-keep d-d-d-d-drawing. I c-can k-k-keep g-going.”

Connor shook his head. “Evan, you’re shaking like a leaf.” Connor set his pencil and sketchbook on the couch. He stood up from the couch, walking in front of Evan. “Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” Evan complied. “Breathe in.” The blond struggled to take a breath. “Breathe out.” He slowly breathed out of his mouth. They continued this for fifteen minutes.

“I’m s-sorry,” Evan clung to Connor’s body.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Connor said soothingly, hugging Evan back gently, yet firmly. “I assume storms aren’t your favorite?”

Evan shook his head. “H-hate storms.” Connor’s heart broke. “M-my d-d-d-dad used t-t-to call m-me a-a-a-a-a big b-baby for i-it.”

Connor started to rock Evan side to side. “Shh… shh… it’s okay,” He whispered. “Okay, I’m gonna find some candles and lanterns.”

Evan nodded. “Th-th-there should b-b-be some u-u-u-underneath the s-s-s-s-sink in th-the kitchen.” Connor carefully unwound his arms, and began walking into the kitchen. He leaned down to open the cabinet take two lanterns and six candles.

Connor struggled to carry all the light sources to the living room, so he placed a lantern on the coffee table. He walked into the hallway, placing candles all around and lastly, he placed the other lantern on the bathroom counter.

Connor walked back into the hallway, beginning to light all the candles. He only burned himself once by accident. He came back into the living room. Evan was still shaking.

“Wanna do something, Ev?” Connor asked. “I brought my laptop. Wanna watch a movie?” Evan nodded. Connor took his backpack, taking out his laptop and turning it on. “I even brought some DVDs as well. Take your pick.”

Evan rummaged through Connor’s backpack, grabbing a movie. It was _Princess and the Frog_.

“Aw, sweet!” Connor cheered. “This was my favorite when this came out.” Connor opened the disc drive and placed the DVD in. He closed the drive, and the movie began playing. “How you feeling?”

Evan shrugged. “A l-little b-b-better,” He said. Evan leaned back against the back of the couch. Thunder clapped again, and Evan cowered.

“Hey, shh…” Connor cooed. “It’s alright.” Connor wrapped his arm around Evan’s shoulders. “This okay?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah.” Evan cuddled closer to Connor.

“ _In the South Land, there's a city way down on the river,_ ” Connor sang softly. “ _Where the women are very pretty and all the men deliver._ ” Evan smiled. “ _They got music, it's always playin'. Start in the daytime, go all through the night._ ” Thunder clapped again. “ _Grab somebody, come on down. Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town. Honey, there's some sweetness goin' 'round. Catch it down in New Orleans._ ”

Evan rested his head on his new friend’s shoulder, feeling a sense of comfort.

Then Connor made a risk and placed a kiss on Evan’s forehead. Evan’s eyes widened, but then he relaxed. Connor moved the arm that was on Evan’s shoulder down to Evan’s thigh, then it moved to lace his fingers with Evan’s.

Thank God this storm happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! So, I'm working on chapter 3 of Mascarade Aristocratique, and I predict it being released by the end of the month. Happy new year, guys!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
